Fairy Tail University
by Loralita
Summary: Qui n'a jamais entendu parlé de Fairy Tail University (FTU pour les intimes) ou bien dans sa prestigieuse équipe de football US ? Découvrez avec Lucy ce monde pleins d'actions, de drama, un peu de sang, et beaucoup de connerie !
1. 1 - FTU

**Et voilà une nouvelle histoire pour moi.**

 **Après 4 ans sur un campus aux us, ça me manquait un peu tous les dramas, les activités, les sports, et tout ça.**

 **Il n'y a pas vraiment dhistoire. Ça sera surtout des tranches de vies. Je vais quand même essayer de garder une bonne chronologie et un tout cohérent.**

 **Chaque chapitre sera focalisé sur quelqu'n et tous peuvent se lire indépendamment. Les quelques premiers chapitres seront basés sur Lucy vu qu'lle découvre tout en même temps que nous.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **XOXO**

* * *

Fairy Tail Academy. La plus prestigieuse université du pays. Chaque année, la grande majorité des diplômés sont instantanément engagés dans les plus grandes compagnies tout autour du monde. Fondée il y a quelques centaines d'années, l'université n'a pas toujours jouis d'une bonne réputation, accueillant en son sein des élèves de basse condition. Puis, les différents présidents ont investi plus de moyens et de personnels dans les différentes disciplines et les sports. A présent, les plus grands chef d'entreprises attendaient la nouvelle génération avec impatience et les plus grands athlètes payaient des petites fortunes pour pouvoir s'entrainer dans les installations présentes au sein de l'université. Mais ce qui contribuait à la notoriété de Fairy Tail était principalement l'équipe de football américain qui venait de remporter son quatrième trophée mondial et s'apprêtait à débuter la nouvelle saison nationale.

Mais Lucy n'en avait que faire du football américain, ou même du sport en général. Elle venait d'être acceptée pour étudier l'astrologie. Elle avait déjà fait une demande l'année d'avant, en vain. Mais cette fois-ci, grâce à ses notes parfaites et des lettres de recommandations en béton, elle avait reçu une réponse positive. Le département d'astrologie de Fairy Tail n'était pas particulièrement réputé, c'est pourquoi il n'y avait qu'une seule place boursière à pourvoir. Et Lucy l'avait eu haut la main. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire… Même alors qu'elle se tenait dans la salle de réception avec tous les nouveaux élèves, elle avait encore l'impression de rêver.

\- Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon modeste établissement.

Maître Makarov était connu de tous, il avait donné tellement de conférences et d'interviews… Cela faisait 75 ans qu'il était le président de Fairy Tail et c'est lui qui lui avait donné cette réputation mondiale. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était encore plus petit qu'à la télévision. Elle n'écouta son discours que d'une oreille trop occupée à dévisager les autres étudiants et à essayer de deviner leur personnalité. Ce géant très musclé devait être un boxeur ou quelque chose dans le genre. Cette fille tout en bleu était peut-être une nageuse… Ce type aux cheveux verts était forcément un joueur de tennis… Il semblait y avoir beaucoup de sportifs. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru, mais elle n'était bonne à rien. Elle avait deux mains gauches et en général finissait par se blesser elle-même.

\- Profitez de cette journée pour découvrir notre magnifique campus, tous les clubs proposés et les cours disponibles. N'hésitez pas à vous adressez aux personnes portant un t-shirt avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail si vous avez des questions. Passez une bonne journée mes enfants ! conclu Makarov, plein d'entrain.

Lucy suivi la foule à l'extérieur et s'assit sur un banc pour regarder le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ces quelques feuilles de papier contenait sa vie pour les quelques prochaines années : son emploi du temps du premier semestre, une petite présentation de ses professeurs, le plan de Fairy Hills et son numéro de chambre, la liste de tous les bâtiments du campus, l'énumération de tous les sports et activités proposées, le règlement intérieur qu'elle devait lire et signer…

Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et soupira d'aise. Sa nouvelle vie commençait et elle avait hâte de s'y plonger à corps perdu.

La majorité des élèves s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin sur le campus, à la recherche de l'endroit où étaient présentées les activités scolaires. La blonde décida d'aller faire un tour, elle trouverait peut-être une activité en relation avec l'astrologie…

Face à elle s'étendait une immense zone de verdure encombrée par une petite centaine de table. Chaque table présentait un sport ou une activité. Certaines semblaient bien plus attirantes que d'autre. Par exemple, celle où se bousculaient trois dizaines de garçons, y compris celui qu'elle pensait boxeur, était la plus populaire. Par curiosité, Lucy se rapprocha de la table et elle y vit un étrange mélange. Les trois personnes assises étaient les plus mal assorties qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. L'homme qui dominait la table était massif et intimidant, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrant son œil, il se contentait d'observer la bousculade, les bras croisés la jeune fille à sa droite semblait être minuscule dans sa robe orange et s'agitait de tous les côtés, triant et rangeant tous les documents qu'on lui remettait à la gauche de l'homme s'agitait un autre garçon à la chevelure rose qui sautait dans tous les sens, souriant à toutes les personnes à porté de vu.

\- Ne t'approche pas trop, les étudiants qui s'inscrivent ne font pas vraiment attention aux autres, tu pourrais te faire mal.

La voix derrière elle la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs portant un t-shirt à l'emblème de Fairy Tail. Avec un sourire, elle se présenta.

\- Je m'appelle Mirajane. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver quelque chose ?

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucy. A vrai dire, je cherche un club d'astrologie.

\- J'ai bien peur que nous n'en ayons pas. Il y a bien un peu d'astronomie dans le club de voyance, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu cherches. De toute façon, là tu es dans la zone des sports. Il y en a un qui t'intéresse ?

\- Euh… Et bien, je ne suis pas vraiment une athlète donc…

\- Allons ! Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça. Seuls les clubs les plus demandés font une sélection, mais la majorité accepte tous les niveaux, alors si tu veux t'essayer à un sport n'hésite pas.

\- D'accord, je vais y réfléchir. Mais dis-moi, le club derrière moi, demanda-t-elle en désignant le groupe qu'elle avait observé un peu plus tôt, qu'est-ce qu'ils proposent ?

\- Oh ! Ils recrutent pour l'équipe de football américain. Grâce à leur dernière victoire, ils sont encore plus demandés qu'avant. Par exemple, eux vont devoir faire une sélection. Les installations ne peuvent pas accueillir tous les élèves qui voudraient faire parti de l'équipe.

\- Je vois… Et bien merci Mirajane. Je vais continuer à faire un tour.

\- Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Et sans même que Lucy n'acquiesce, elle avait fait demi-tour et approché d'un autre élève qui semblait perdu.

oO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la rentrée et Lucy était toujours autant excitée par ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. Elle avait décoré sa chambre avec des coussins partout et avait même reproduit les différentes constellations aux plafonds. Les cours étaient vraiment intéressants et elle avait l'impression d'avoir appris plus de choses en une semaine ici qu'en une année dans son université précédente. Pour ajouter à son bonheur, son professeur principal, Mr Fernandez, était très sympathique et… charmant il fallait bien l'avouer. La nourriture du réfectoire était seulement correcte, mais ça c'était un problème partout… Le seul véritable bémol était les gens. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans ses cours et c'étaient tous des petits vantards qui croyaient que le monde leur était du. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était boursière, ils l'avaient mise à l'écart et regardée de haut. En une semaine, elle n'avait pas vraiment sympathisé avec qui que ce soit, mais l'université était tellement grande qu'elle n'avait pas perdu espoir. Elle n'avait pas vu 10% de ce qu'il y avait à voir.

En fin de la première semaine, elle avait trouvé un petit endroit calme dans un gymnase qui semblait inutilisé. Depuis, elle y allait souvent pour se couper du bruit et pouvoir lire en silence. Même dans sa chambre, les bruits des autres filles traversaient les murs, et certaines n'avaient aucune pudeur. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle était installée plus ou moins confortablement dans les gradins avec son livre préféré. Elle était tellement absorbée par les pages qu'elle n'entendit ni ne vit les filles et les garçons qui rentraient un par un et venaient s'installer autour d'elle. Ils ne faisaient pas ou très peu de bruit, semblant être concentrés à l'extrême. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix puissante s'éleva dans le gymnase que Lucy fut prise d'un sursaut et lâcha son livre.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Evergreen, la capitaine. Voici également Kana et Visitor. C'est nous trois qui allons vous auditionnez. Vous avez eu deux semaines pour vous préparer, j'espère que vous allez donner le meilleur de vous aujourd'hui !

La jeune femme qui venait de parler portait un pantalon de sport ultra moulant et un haut qui laissait apercevoir des abdos en acier. En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que la douzaine de personnes présentes portaient toutes une tenue de sport.

\- Chacun votre tour, vous vous avancerez, donnerez votre nom et vous nous montrerez ce que vous avez préparez. Allez, au premier !

Immédiatement, une fille à la chevelure violette se leva et se positionna au milieu de la salle.

\- Je m'appelle Lacky Olietta et je vais vous montrer ma danse de la passion amoureuse !

Et au son de sa propre voix, elle commença à se déhancher. Elle était assez impressionnante, même si un peu vulgaire aux yeux de Lucy. La jeune femme dansa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de saluer théâtralement et de rejoindre les gradins. Tous présents l'applaudirent et le second candidat s'avança. Il s'agissait d'un homme cette fois-ci et au lieu de faire des mouvements de danse, il fit quelques acrobaties sous les exclamations de la foule. Lucy regarda passa à peu près la moitié du groupe, puis décida de s'éclipser discrètement.

\- Et toi, blondinette ! Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?!

A la grande horreur de la blonde en question, toute l'attention était portée sur elle. Elle se retourna et bafouilla quelques mots.

\- Et bien… je ne veux pas déranger alors je pars…

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Personne ne part tant que je ne l'ai pas autorisé ! affirma la dénommée Evergreen.

Lucy n'avait jamais été très bonne lorsqu'on lui cirait dessus, cela refaisait remonter des souvenirs qu'elle ne supportait pas.

\- Mais je ne veux pas passer cette audition…, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es une petite trouillarde blondinette ! Tu as vu que les autres étaient meilleurs que toi alors tu ne veux pas même pas essayer.

\- Non… Pas du tout… J'étais…

\- Il vaut mieux que tu partes, parce que les lâches et les trouillardes dans ton genre je refuse de les avoir dans les pattes. Regarde-moi ces bras tout mous. Elle s'effondrerait à la moindre figure.

D'accord, là, elle était méchante. Et si Lucy était effrayée lorsque le ton était haussé, elle ne supportait pas la méchanceté gratuite. Alors elle laissa tomber son sac et s'approcha de Evergreen qui devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle et la défia quelques secondes du regard. Puis elle se mit à faire des cabrioles en tout sens, des saltos avant et arrière, des équilibres à deux et une mains… Elle finit sa démonstration en grand écart.

La fille brune qui avait été présenté en tant que Kana se mit à battre des mains à tout rompre, alors qu'Evergreen la fusillait du regard. Lucy ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser la parole et prit son sac avant de quitter le gymnase. Bien, maintenant elle allait devoir se trouver un nouvel endroit de solitude.

\- Eh, attends ! Blondinette !

Derrière elle courait dans sa direction la brune tout en lui faisant de grands gestes.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy ! Pas blondinette.

\- Désolée. Lucy, donc. Moi c'est Kana. Ecoute, je m'excuse pour Evergreen, elle n'aurait pas du te parler comme ça, mais pour sa défense, nous avons un match dans quelques jours et une de nous vient de se blesser violemment.

\- Mince, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave…

\- Elle ne pourra pas participer, et son rôle est crucial. C'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu savoir si tu ne voulais pas la remplacer.

\- Pardon ? Moi dans une troupe de danse ? Euh, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Je suis un peu souple parce que j'ai fait de la gymnastique étant petite mais c'est un sport individuel, je ne pouvais blesser personne. Et puis je ne peux pas participer à un match maintenant. Vous allez perdre !

\- Comment ? Ah non, tu n'as pas bien compris. Nous sommes l'équipe de cheerleader. Notre compétition ne sera que l'année prochaine. Mais le premier match de foot us est la semaine prochaine. C'est largement suffisant pour que tu t'adaptes. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Cheerleader ? Elle ? Quelle blague ! C'était ridicule ! En plus, avec l'autre pimbêche en tant que capitaine, c'était impossible !

Mais Kana semblait tellement gentille et elle avait l'air de vraiment la voir rejoindre l'équipe.

\- Je n'ai absolument aucun équipement, je n'ai pas le sens du rythme et il y a de grandes chances pour que je m'étale sur le sol toutes les 30 secondes…

\- L'équipement est procuré par l'université. On se fiche du rythme ya pas de musique pour le moment, et tant que tu tombes avec grâce ce n'est pas grave. Réfléchis bien, faire partie d'une équipe de sport c'est quelque chose de très bien sur un CV, peu importe ta branche d'étude. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Lucy se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était tellement pas son genre de faire ce genre de choses… Mais après tout, elle était à Fairy Tail maintenant, elle pouvait entièrement changer de vie. Pourquoi pas après tout…

\- Bon, c'est d'accord.

\- SUPER ! Tiens, donne moi ton numéro et je t'enverrai toutes les informations pour le premier entraînement. Viens avec des affaires de sport, un peu comme aujourd'hui et ça ira très bien.

Lucy baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, un vieux jogging et un pull trop grand. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de mettre des vêtements de sport, juste d'être confortable. Elle allait peut être devoir revoir sa garde robe.

oO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Lundi matin, elle reçut un message de Kana

 _Rendez-vous au gymnase principal_

 _Je t'attendrais dans les vestiaires_

 _17h précise, soit à l'heure !_

Lucy appréhendait fortement, et plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait peur et plus le temps passait vite. Elle eut l'impression que la journée avait passé en un clin d'œil et rapidement il fut 16h40. De peur de se perdre et donc d'arriver en retard, elle partit immédiatement. Elle avait une petite dizaine de minutes de marche avant d'arriver au gymnase et elle fit le trajet presque en courant. En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle avisa le bureau de l'accueil et se fit indiquer les vestiaires. Premier étage. Les escaliers sont sur la droite. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle vit plusieurs rangés de casier, des douches dans le fond de la salle et un panier de linge sale à côté de la porte. Par contre, il n'y avait personne. En regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il restait sept minutes avant qu'il soit l'heure indiquée, alors elle décida d'attendre Kana assise sur un banc du vestiaire.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, la porte s'ouvrant soudainement dans un bruit sourd. Mais au lieu de voir Kana entrer, ce fut un groupe d'hommes plein de boue.

\- Vite ! Dépêchez-vous, l'entraînement va bientôt commencer ! cria l'un.

\- A ce qu'il parait, il y a plein de nouvelles ! hurla un autre.

Les premiers à passer la porte avait commencé à se déshabiller sous les yeux incrédules de Lucy. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ?

\- Eh, les mecs ! Y'a une nana !

Finalement quelqu'un l'avait remarquée, et tous les regards se portèrent sur le visage cramoisi de la blonde. Si les premières secondes, ils furent tous silencieux, ils l'entourèrent tous soudainement.

\- Et alors, tu es une de nos admiratrices ? demanda l'un.

\- Tu es la petite-amie de qui ?

\- Tu es jolie, tu veux aller boire un verre ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Le dernier qui venait de parler était plus intimidant et se penchait dangereusement vers elle. Il était déjà torse nu et Lucy ne savait plus où poser son regard (son visage lui faisant bien trop peur).

\- Oï, tête de glaçon, tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur ? l'apostropha un aux cheveux rose.

\- Moi, je lui fais peur ? s'indigna le brun. Tu as fumé quoi, haleine de cendre ?

Et sans réponse, le rose envoya son casque dans le visage du brun qui alla s'écraser sur ses coéquipiers. Immédiatement, « Tête de glaçon » se jeta sur « Haleine de cendre » et tous les deux roulèrent sur le carrelage sous les exclamations des autres joueurs de foot. Lucy n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir.

\- Et sinon, réellement, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda une voix très calme.

Elle regarda son interlocuteur et vit un homme assez grand et mince et avec ses cheveux verts attachés en queue de cheval.

\- Et bien, Kana m'a demandée de l'attendre dans les vestiaires, mais j'ai du me tromper. Je suis vraiment désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en s'inclinant.

\- Ah oui, je comprends. Les vestiaires des cheerleaders sont au rez-de-chaussée. On t'a mal renseignée.

Au mot « cheerleader », les deux garçons cessèrent de se battre et tout le groupe reprit ce qu'ils étaient venus faire : prendre une douche.

\- Vite, vite, vite ! On a pas beaucoup de temps avant le début de l'entrainement !

\- Viens avec moi, lui dit le vert gentiment.

Il la guida à travers le vestiaire à présent plein, sorti et alla frapper à une porte de l'autre côté du couloir. La jeune femme en robe orange qu'elle avait vue lors de son premier jour ouvrit la porte.

\- Fried ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je suis navré de te demander ceci, Lévy, mais cette jeune fille s'est perdue. Je crois bien qu'elle cherche les cheerleader. Pourrais-tu l'accompagner, s'il te plait.

La fille aux cheveux bleus fit la moue puis finalement sortie du bureau.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, mais je ne suis pas votre esclave, qu'on soit bien d'accord !

\- Merci Lévy, acquiesça le vert, retournant dans les vestiaires bruyants.

Lucy se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée de causer autant de problème.

\- Allez, viens avec moi. C'est ton premier entraînement ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolée de vous déranger.

\- Tutoies-moi, on doit avoir le même âge. Je m'appelle Lévy et je travaille avec l'équipe de foot us.

\- Tu n'es pas membre de l'équipe quand même ? Je veux dire tu ne joues pas avec eux sur le terrain ?!

Lucy ne voulait pas paraître grossière, mais Lévy était tellement petite et fine, elle se ferait écraser au moindre contact.

\- Bien sûr que non, rit la bleue. Disons que je suis l'assistante de l'entraineur. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Oh pardon. Je m'appelle Lucy. Et c'est bien les cheerleaders que je cherche. C'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors c'est vrai que je me sens pas très à l'aise.

Elles continuèrent à faire connaissance le temps qu'elles arrivent aux bons vestiaires. Kana attendait la blonde devant la porte en regardant sa montre. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle se précipita vers elles.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! On va être en retard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Elle s'est perdue et s'est retrouvée chez les idiots. La prochaine fois donne rendez-vous à l'accueil, ça sera plus prudent. Eh Lucy, un petit conseil. Evergreen peut paraître un peu dure sur les bords, mais donne lui une chance. Tu verras, c'est une super capitaine.

\- Merci Lévy. J'espère te revoir.

Et en agitant la main, elle reparti en courant. Kana ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter un mot et l'entraîna dans la salle de sport. Là une vingtaine de personnes faisaient déjà des échauffements. La salle de sport était large comme trois terrains de tennis. Il y avait une piste de course qui faisait le tour de la salle au rez-de-chaussée et à l'étage supérieur. L'étage formait comme une sorte de balcon intérieur et d'ailleurs quelques garçons étaient déjà appuyés à la rambarde.

\- C'est pas trop tôt vous deux ! Allez, cinq tours de piste pour les retardataires, cria Evergreen en guise de salut.

Sans rechigner, elles obéirent tandis qu'Evergreen séparait le reste du groupe en deux parties, les anciens et les nouveaux. Lucy revint vers eux, essoufflée, alors que Kana trottina tout du long.

\- Très bien, alors les nouveaux, j'ai vu vos capacités individuelles, maintenant je veux voir ce que vous donnez en groupe. Vous allez observez Visitor avec beaucoup d'attention et vous répéterez ses mouvements. Concentrez-vous !

Et elle parti donner des ordres au second groupe, et Lucy donna toute son attention à ce Visitor. Comme elle n'avait pas envie de danser ! Le jeune homme semblait être fait de caoutchouc tant son corps se contorsionnait dans tous les sens. Comment était-elle censée refaire ça ?! A la vue des visages de ses camarades, elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à penser ceci. Alors, tant bien que mal, elle se mit à bouger. Elle se retrouva rapidement en sueur et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle donna un coup de coude dans l'œil de son voisin de droite et un coup de pied dans le genou de la personne derrière. Désolée, elle perdit le rythme, s'emmêla les pieds en tournant sur elle-même et finit allonger par terre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient observés. Du premier étage lui parvenait des rires et des petits commentaires. Une petite quarantaine de garçons se tenaient au premier étage et commentaient les différentes scènes qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux.

\- Blondinette ! hurla de nouveau Evergreen. Mets-toi sur le côté et attends-moi !

Avançant prudemment pour éviter les membres qui volaient dans tous les sens, elle alla s'asseoir contre le mur et regarda les autres s'entrainer. Bon, elle n'avait pas réussi, mais au moins elle avait essayé. C'était déjà ça.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle vit Evergreen s'approcher d'elle à grandes enjambées, un air furax sur le visage.

\- Toi ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda-t-elle, la voix devenue subitement douce.

\- Oh, euh non. J'ai l'habitude disons.

\- Kana m'avait dit que tu l'avais prévenue de ton manque de stabilité mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point.

\- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps, alors je crois que le mieux c'est que je rentre chez moi.

\- Pas question ! Je n'ai pas besoin de danseurs, mais d'acrobates ! Tu ne danseras pas les routines, ce n'est pas grave. La fille qui faisait ce genre de choses s'est bêtement fait mal, mais on ne peut pas lui demander de revenir, du moins pas pour le début de la saison. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour nous rejoindre ?

Son ton était considérablement plus agréable et poli que lors de leur première rencontre, mais son regard était si perçant qu'elle su qu'elle n'accepterait aucun refus. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait être amusant et lui ouvrir de nouveaux horizons. De plus, Kana avait été très gentille avec elle… Alors elle acquiesça, et elle put voir le soupir de soulagement que tenta de cacher Evergreen.

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, blondinette. Viens avec moi, on va prendre tes mesures pour ton uniforme.

Et sans attendre qu'elle proteste à l'encontre de son surnom, elle l'agrippa par le bras et la tira vers une petite table où se trouvait déjà un homme d'une très grande taille.

\- Caprico, je te présente notre nouvelle recrue. Elle va remplacer Lisana. Lucy, voici Caprico, notre entraineur.

Evergreen connaissait bel et bien son nom. Elle faisait donc exprès de l'appeler « blondinette ». Elle se concentra sur l'homme devant elle. A sa grande surprise, il portait un costume trois pièces et ne semblait pas être du genre à faire un quelconque effort physique. Par contre, ses boucles blanches avaient l'air très douce au touché.

\- Je vous laisse, j'ai un entraînement à diriger, annonça Evergreen en s'éloignant.

Le dénommé Caprico observait Lucy de haut en bas, la main sur le menton, sans un mot. La jeune femme était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle tenta une approche polie.

\- Bonjour… Je suis Lucy-

\- Oui, je sais, tu remplaces Lisana. Bon, on va prendre tes mesures. Pourrais-tu ôter ce pull, s'il te plait ?

Il allait droit au but, mais sa voix restait très douce et poli. Pendant qu'elle faisait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, Caprico sortit une sacoche avec un carnet, une trousse et plusieurs rubans mesureurs. Il mesura la largeur de ses épaules et de sa taille, la hauteur de son buste et de ses jambes et l'épaisseur de ses bras et de ses cuisses. Il agissait avec beaucoup de respect et de professionnalisme sans jamais la toucher. Alors même qu'il ne lui avait adressé que quelques phrases, Lucy se sentait bien en sa présence.

\- Eh, les mecs, regardez ! La fille des vestiaires, c'est une petite nouvelle en fait !

La voix venait du haut de la salle et Lucy compris immédiatement que la personne qui venait de parler, ou plutôt de hurler, faisait parti du public masculin. A l'entente des exclamations appréciatives et des commentaires moqueurs, Lucy leur lança un regard noir et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Caprico la devança.

\- Dragneel ! Descends ici tout de suite !

Immédiatement, les cris cessèrent et elle entendit quelqu'un grommeler, puis un bruit de courses dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, un garçon à tête rose déboula dans le gymnase et arriva en courant auprès de l'entraîneur. Les mains sur les genoux, il reprenait sa respiration et Lucy reconnut le garçon qui l'avait défendue dans les vestiaires et avait été qualifié de… « tête de cendre » ?

\- Maître Caprico. Vous vouliez me voir ?

Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dire à tous tes petits camarades que ce genre de remarques n'est pas toléré ! Que ce soit ici ou n'importe où ailleurs. Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire déplacé, j'en référerais non seulement à votre entraîneur, mais également à votre capitaine. Compris ?

\- Oui, maître Caprico. Compris, maître Caprico, dégluti le rose avec frayeur.

Et sous le regard noir de maître Caprico, le dénommé Dragneel reparti de là où il venait après avoir lancé un regard d'excuse à la blonde. L'homme termina les mesures pour l'uniforme de Lucy.

\- Ton uniforme sera terminé pour le premier match. En attendant, Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Lucy !

* * *

 **Et voilà l'introduction de terminé ! !**

 **On découvre quelques personnages. A votre avis, qui va jouer quel rôle?**

 **Si vous avez envie de voir un personnage en particulier ou un couple, faites moi savoir et je verrais si c'st dans la ligne que je me suis imaginée.**


	2. 2 - Quaterback

**Et voici le chapitre 2 centré autour du quaterback. Il est généralement le capitaine, et dans tous les cas, c'est lui qui mène le jeu et l'équipe.**

 **Quel personnage de Fairy Tail pourrait bien avoir ce rôle ?**

* * *

Epuisée. Lessivée. Ereintée. Crevée. Exténuée. Vannée. Harassée. Claquée.

Elle n'avait plus de syonymes pour décrire son état physique. Lucy avait l'impression que son corps allait s'effondrer de douleur et de fatigue. Seulement trois jours de ce traitement, et elle se sentait déjà aussi mal… Comment allait-elle faire pour survivre ? Certes, Kana, Lacky et Kinana l'aidaient et l'encourageaient comme les bonnes cheerleaders qu'elles étaient ; mais ça ne suffisait pas. Evergreen semblait être encore plus stricte avec elle qu'avec les autres. Kana lui répétait qu'elle se faisait des idées, en vain.

La tête posée sur une table de la cafétéria, elle était même trop fatiguée pour lever sa fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle n'entendait plus les bruits des autres étudiants et cherchaient dans sa tête comment laisser tomber l'équipe sans se faire écorcher par Evergreen.

\- Salut, Lucie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

Toujours le front collé à la table, elle fit tourner sa tête vers la voix et se redressant d'un coup en voyant Lévy face à elle. Elle tenait son plateau à la main et la regardait en souriant.

\- Salut Lévy. J'essaie de manger mais je suis trop crevée...

Sans demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir, elle prit place à côté d'elle et commença à piquer dans son assiette.

\- Comment se passent les entraînements alors ?

\- A ton avis ? Tu crois que je suis étalée sur une table parce que j'aime ça ?

Son ton était sec, et Lévy haussa un sourcil interrogateur et surpris. Lucy se redressa et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Excuse-moi. Quand je suis fatiguée, j'ai tendance à être cassante. Tu n'y es pour rien, je ne devrais pas me défouler sur toi. Comment vas-tu ? fini-t-elle par demander en forçant un sourire.

\- Très occupée. Entre les cours, mon boulot, et la planification du tournoi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre… Mais le premier match arrive à grand pas ; c'est très excitant.

Et en effet, elle semblait être telle une pile électrique, à sautiller sur sa chaise.

\- Rappelle-moi quand est ce match justement.

\- Dimanche prochain. Toute l'équipe à hâte. On va pouvoir voir les nouveaux en action. Et j'en connais d'autres qui ont hâte d'en découdre sur le terrain. Et toi ? Contente que la première performance de ton équipe se rapproche ?

Lucy laissa de nouveau tomber sa tête sur la table en soupirant bruyamment.

\- A vrai dire, je pense à arrêter. C'est trop de travail, trop de pression, pour quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire au départ.

La petite bleue allait lui répondre, mais elle fut couper par une voix masculine.

\- Lévy ! Pourrais tu dire à cette tête de crevette que l'entraîneur ne la pas mis dans l'équipe de départ pour une bonne raison.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers la voix, et Lucy reconnu le brun au visage glacial qui l'avait presque agressé dans les vestiaires un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Derrière lui, se tenait le type aux cheveux roses, Dragneel quelque chose, qui grommelait.

\- Gray, Natsu. Et si vous étiez polis pour une fois, et disiez bonjour à Lucy.

\- Ouais, tu es la nouvelle cheerleader qui a essayait de ce rincer l'œil dans nos vestiaires, c'est ça ?

Encore une fois, sa voix était à l'image de son visage. Et Lucy, trop épuisée, ne retint pas sa langue.

\- Si vous êtes tous à ton image, je ne voudrais pas vous regarder, même dans le noir total.

Immédiatement, le rose explosa d'un rire tonitruant et donna une claque dans le dos de Gray. Il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Lucy, tout en continuant de rire.

\- Ca, c'est bien envoyé. Salut ! Je m'appelle Natsu. L'autre idiot, c'est Gray. On est tous les deux receveurs. Mais c'est moi le meilleur receveur de l'équipe à vrai dire. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Un grognement échappa de la gorge de Gray alors qu'il s'installait à côté de Lévy.

\- Le meilleur ? C'est pour ça que tu démarreras le match sur le banc et que tu as laissé échapper cette balle courte ?

\- C'était l'entraînement, glace à l'eau ! Et puis, toi tu t'es emmêlé dans tes propres pieds pour t'écraser sur le sol !

Natsu avait sauté au sol et attrapé le col de Gray. A présent, les deux garçons se tenaient face à face, front contre front, prêts à en découdre. Lucy, inquiète, ne savait pas quoi faire pour les arrêter. Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour tenter quelque chose, Lévy lui fit signe de ne pas bouger de la main.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Ils ont beau passer leur temps à se disputer, ils sont meilleurs amis. Le mieux c'est de regarder et de se bidonner. Et sinon, Natsu, pour répondre à ta question, le coach veut essayer un nouveau à ton poste. Et surtout, il veut te donner une leçon.

\- Une leçon ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? demanda Natsu tout en se rasseyant, intéressé.

\- Tu te souviens du costume de mascotte flambant neuf ?

\- Et bien ?

\- La prochaine fois que tu le voles pour t'en servir de costume en soirée et que tu y mets le feu, ne laisse pas ta carte étudiante à l'intérieur.

Et tout en disant cette phrase, elle lança une carte en plastique sur la table avec la photo du rose qui rougit et la fit disparaitre dans sa poche rapidement. Lévy se tourna de nouveau vers Lucy qui semblait avoir un peu plus d'énergie qu'auparavant.

\- Et sinon, tu as rencontré les autres membres de l'équipe ? Parce que les cheerleaders sont très souvent avec nous, on va beaucoup se voir.

\- Pas du tout ! C'est à peine si je connais les règles du foot US.

\- Je t'expliquerais au fur et à mesure si t veux. En attendant…

Elle scruta du regard les visages des étudiants présents dans le réfectoire.

\- Tiens, regarde, tu vois le grand type ultra baraqué et avec les cheveux blancs ? Lui il fait parti des linemen. C'est une position de défense. Et le brun avec un chapeau de cowboy, il est cornerback.

Tout d'un coup, elle se fit silencieuse, se pencha vers la blonde, et reprit en chuchotant.

\- Et le monstre qui arrive, avec la cicatrice sur le visage, c'est l'entraîneur. C'est un ancien joueur star de l'équipe dont la carrière s'est arrêtée à cause d'une mauvaise blessure. Et il est toujours de mauvaise humeur. Regarde un peu.

En effet, l'entraîneur arrivait vers eux d'un pas déterminé. Son visage était sombre, ses cheveux en pagaille et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair le rendaient terrifiant. Tout en passant, il jeta un regard chargé d'éclairs aux deux joueurs qui se recroquevillèrent sur leur chaise en silence.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas énormément en football américain, continua Lucy, mais je sais que dans les séries à la télé, il y a toujours un quaterback super mignon et ultra populaire auprès des filles. C'est le cas ici également ?

Gray se leva d'un bond, absolument terrifié, alors que Natsu devenait vert, puis blanc, puis vert encore.

\- C'est un monstre ! C'est un géant qui pourrait tout détruire d'un seul coup de talon, annonça Gray, la peur clairement affichée sur son visage.

\- C'est un dictateur qui pourrait nous écraser avec son petit doigt. Il ne faut jamais prononcer son nom à voix haute, tu entends Lucy ? Tu entends ?! cria Natsu penché vers elle, tout aussi terrifié que le brun.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, les deux garçons récupérèrent leur plateau d'un même mouvement et disparurent rapidement. Lucy était choquée et peut être un peu apeurée. Le regard qu'elle lança à sa nouvelle amie était incertain.

\- Lévy ? A quel point je dois croire ce qu'ils viennent de me raconter ?

\- Oh, il ne faut pas exagérer. C'est une personne de ta taille normale après tout.

Oh ! D'accord… D'accord…

\- En tout cas, concernant ton départ de l'équipe, attends de voir comment se passe le premier match. Tu verras à ce moment là, si tous ces efforts valent le coup.

oO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Lucy était assise par terre et avait le nez plongé dans son livre. C'était certes le début de l'année, et il n'y avait pas encore d'examens en vu, mais elle avait envie de s'y mettre à fond, prouver qu'elle méritait amplement la bourse qu'elle avait reçu. Et de plus avec les entrainements, elle n'avait pas la force d'étudier très tard. Alors, elle se rattrapait en attendant que la classe en cours se termine.

\- Hey, blondinette, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

Elle leva les yeux, prête à râler sur Evergreen, mais son regard s'adouci lorsqu'elle tomba sur Kana.

\- Salut Kana. Un peu fatigué, mais je fais avec. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai cours dans cette salle.

\- Oh ? On a cours ensemble ? Super.

Et Kana se laissa tomber lourdement à côté d'elle, peu gracieusement. Elle posa sa tête contre le mur et soupira.

\- Ah ! J'ai trop bu hier soir. Je me sens trop mal. Je compte sur toi pour tout suivre et m'expliquer après.

Lucy était moyennement d'accord, mais ne répliqua rien. Après tout, elle et Lévy étaient les deux seules filles qui lui parlaient régulièrement.

Elles restèrent assises en silence encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les élèves de la classe précédente sortent de la salle. Lucy ramassa ses affaires et aida la brune à se relever.

\- Kana ? Ne e dis pas que tu as encore fait la fête hier soir ?

Les deux filles levèrent les yeux vers la personne qui venait de parler et Lucy eut un mouvement de recul. Devant elle se tenait une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse. Elle était magnifique. Grande, élancée, gracieuse. Elle portait une jupe courte et un chemisier en dentelle. Ses bottes de cuir montait à mi-mollet et laissé voir des jambes musclées. Même son visage, malgré ses sourcils froncés, était apaisant et rassurant. Sur son sac en bandoulière le symbole de l'université était affiché, et une multitude de personnes y avaient signé leur nom.

\- Et bien un peu, répondit Kana en regardant ses pieds. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de mon coloc, il fallait bien fêter ça.

\- Tu as toujours une bonne excuse. Je ne veux plus te voir dans cet état, compris. La prochaine fois, j'irais voir maître Caprico. Tu as intérêt à être en forme pour le match d'ouverture.

\- Oui, Erza. Pardon, Erza.

Devant son air penaud, la dénommée Erza lui décocha un sourire et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Elle se détourna des deux filles et reprit son chemin. Lucy remarque que les étudiants s'écartaient de son chemin, comme l'on fait place à une personne d'une grande importance.

\- Elle est trop classe ! s'exclama Lucy une fois que la rousse eut disparu de son champ de vision. C'était qui ?

Elles entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de class et s'installèrent au premier rang.

\- Oh, excuse moi, j'aurais du te présenter. C'est Erza, elle fait parti de l'équipe. Mais elle a un statut particulier donc elle ne vient pas aux mêmes entraînements que les autres. Mais normalement, elle sera là demain, pour se préparer pour le match de dimanche. Je te présenterais à ce moment si tu veux.

Lucy avait hâte. Rien que pour revoir cette fille, elle était prête à rester dans l'équipe de cheerleader.

oO0OooO0OooO0Oo

Lucy était surexcitée

Certes, elle avait émis des réserves concernant son avenir dans l'équipe dut aux entrainements bien trop nombreux et fatiguants ; mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait en uniforme au milieu du reste de la troupe, elle se sentait à sa place. Elle avait l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe. Et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la mort… Bref ! Elle avait hâte de faire leur routine sur un véritable terrain. Kana lui avait bien expliqué que cela serait très différent du gymnase, plus souple, plus glissant.

Elle s'observait dans le miroir des vestiaires, entourée des autres filles. L'uniforme était adorable. Une jupe rouge et blanche fendue ; l'insigne de l'université ressortait sur la partie rouge. Le dessin stylisé de la fée était entouré d'or. Le haut n'avait pas de manche et présentait les mêmes couleurs que la jupe. Dans le dos et en lettre doré, FAIRY TAIL U était inscrit en énorme. Elle portait également un short noir sous la jupe. Tout l'uniforme avait été pensé pour permettre d'amples mouvements sans jamais rien dévoiler au public.

Malgré elle, elle se compara aux restes des filles et remarqua rapidement que sa peau n'était pas aussi tendue, que ses muscles n'étaient pas aussi visibles que ceux de Kana par exemple. Ne pas faire de sport pendant 10 ans, ça laissait des marques…

\- Allez, les feignasses ! Tout le monde sur le terrain. Aujourd'hui, c'est un entraînement en conditions réelles pour les nouveaux, hurla Evergreen en entrant dans les vestiaires.

Et tout le monde obéit sur le champ.

La petite trentaine de danseurs et acrobates se retrouvèrent donc sur le terrain et commencèrent à s'échauffer. Lucy chercha quelqu'un du regard autour d'elle mais ne vit personne. Elle se pencha donc vers Kana.

\- Hey, tu disais pas qu'Erza devait être là, aujourd'hui ?

\- Et ben Lucy, tu nous fais une fixation sur Erza ou je rêve ? demanda-t-elle avec un rictus.

\- Hein ? Mais non… Pas du tout… Je…, bafouilla la blonde.

\- Je plaisante. Tu remarqueras qu'elle fait cet effet sur tout le monde. Elle va bientôt arriver. Mais ce n'est pas elle le plus important… C'est ça !

Et entre deux étirements, elle pointa du doigt l'entrée au milieu des gradins. A la seconde où elle fini sa phrase, l'équipe de foot sorti en trottinant. Ils avaient tous leurs équipements et leur maillot, également aux couleurs de l'école. Certains firent des signes aux filles, mais la grande majorité était déjà concentrée.

Nayant pas encore leur casque, Lucy repéra Natsu et Gray en grande conversation. Une conversation qui avait l'air mouvementé au regard de leur langage corporel. Puis un autre joueur avec de longs cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux vint leur parler et ils se calmèrent immédiatement. Lucy ne put empêcher un petit rire.

Une fois que les deux équipes étaient en train de s'échauffer, l'entraîneur apparu en compagnie de Lévy. Tous deus tenaient plusieurs pages de notes et étudiaient chaque feuille avec attention.

\- Hey, s'exclama une voix masculine derrière elle.

En se retournant, elle vit Gray qui fixait ses pieds tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Natsu qui observait la scène tout en tapant du pied. Elle dévisagea le brun devant elle de la tête aux pieds. Il était déjà grand habituellement, mais là… Son équipement le faisait ressembler à un géant, les protections faisant doubler d'épaisseurs ses épaules.

\- Je voulais m'excuser… pour les autres fois. J'ai pas été très cool avec toi alors que tu es nouvelle. Alors voilà… Pardon.

Lucy le trouva adorable avec son air gêné, et lui offrit un grand sourire lumineux.

\- Merci pour ça. J'espère qu'on sera bons amis, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le garçon ne semblait pas sûr quel comportement adopter et hésitait à tendre la main vers elle. Avant qu'il ait pu finir son geste, un casque volant non identifié entra en collision avec son crâne.

Sursautant de peur, Lucy se retourna vers la personne qui avait lancé l'objet.

\- Fullbuster ! Ce n'est pas le moment de conter fleurette ! Tu vas me faire trois tours de terrain, à pleine vitesse !

\- Mais, j'ai rien fait, râla Gray.

\- Cinq tours ! Et Dragneel, rapporte-moi mon casque !

\- Oui ! Tout de suite ! obéit Natsu.

Tout en ramassant le casque, il lança quelques mots à Lucy.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit… Un monstre…

Et il couru rapidement vers le propriétaire de la voix autoritaire et bourrue. Autrement dit, Erza !

Lucy n'en revenait pas. Elle ne portait pas de mini-jupe, mais un équipement de foot. Elle discutait avec Laxus tout en se massant les mains. Elle remercia Natsu en lui frottant le crâne. Elle lui avait déjà fait une sacrée impression la veille, mais là, elle était phénoménale. Elle avait regroupé ses cheveux en tresse et la laissait pendre dans son dos ; à part ce choix de coiffure, elle avait la même tenue que tous les autres sportifs masculins. Même Natsu semblait petit à côté d'elle.

\- Kana… Tu m'expliques.. ?

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était dans l'équipe. Elle est le quaterback et le capitaine de cette bande de cinglés.

\- Mais c'est une fille !

\- C'est ça, ouais, ricana la brune. Essaie de dire ça devant son nez pour voir."Les deux filles continuèrent à observer la scène, sans faire attention à leur propre capitaine qui beuglait comme à son habitude.

Erza s'avança vers son équipe et les regroupa d'un signe de main. Elle appela également Gray qui venait seulement d'entamer son second tour de terrain. Une fois tous rassemblés en cercle, elle s'avança au milieu et les observa un par un.

\- Dimanche, nous allons jouer le premier match de la saison. Pour certains d'entre vous, ce sera une première, mais pour la plus grande majorité, ce n'est qu'une formalité. Nous avons déjà gagné le tournoi international. Vous vous dîtes peut-être que ce match sera une partie de plaisir, que vous pourrez vous ménager ? Sachez que le premier que je vois tirer au flan sera de corvée de nettoyage des douches pendant deux semaines. Oubliez tout se qui s'est passé avant aujourd'hui. Imaginez que nous sommes les derniers au classement, que tout le pays se moque de nous et que l'unique solution pour redorer notre blason c'est de gagner contre Fantom Lord. Dimanche ce ne sera pas seulement un match entre deux universités, mais une guerre entre fées et fantômes. Une guerre qui a commencé il y a des dizaines d'années, et qui ne pourra se terminer qu'après leur élimination totale. Il ne peut pas y avoir de défaite pour les fées. Notre esprit d'équipe, l'amitié qui nous lie tous sont plus forts que n'importe quels coups bas venant des fantômes. Dimanche, nous présenterons nos nouveaux combattants au reste du monde et tout le monde doit savoir que les fées seront sans pitié pour ceux qui mettront sur notre chemin. Et si vous me laissez vous guider, moi, Titania, je vous mènerais vers une victoire totale.

La tension au sein du groupe était palpable.

\- Qui sommes nous ?! hurla Titania Erza.

\- FAIRY TAIL ! beuglèrent en cœur toute l'équipe.

Lucy se mordait les lèvres et se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens. Même ses pieds avaient du mal à rester en place, elle finit même par se mordre les joues. Elle regarda tous les joueurs se placer sur le terrain, chacun connaissant parfaitement son rôle, sous le regard confiant de leur capitaine.

\- Tout va bien Lucy ? s'inquiéta Kana devant son manque de réaction.

\- Dis… tu crois que moi aussi je pourrais faire parti de l'équipe de foot ?

La brune explosa d'un grand rire, et envoya une bourrade dans le dos de la blonde. Cela attira malheureusement l'attention d'Evergreen qui s'approcha d'elles.

\- Vous deux ! Au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, allez rejoindre votre position immédiatement.

Elles s'activèrent tout de suite, sans rien répliquer.

\- Si seulement Evergreen était un peu plus comme elle…, grommela Kana à l'attention de Lucy qui rit doucement.

\- J'ai entendu ! cria la concernée dans leur dos.

* * *

 **La grande et unique Erza !**

 **J'avoueque c'st surtout parce que je voulais la voir dans ce genre de personnage que j'ai commencé cette hisoirée XD**


End file.
